1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a switch device capable of selectively performing a switching operation with respect to a plurality of switch elements using the same operation member.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a switch device has a plurality of switch elements arranged on a circuit substrate within the housing, an actuator that mounts over the plurality of switch elements, and an operation member swingable on the actuator, as disclosed in Patent Application No. H8-7701 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 1). In the conventional switch device, the operation member swingably held within the housing is partially exposed from the window portion formed in the housing so as to be operated by fingers of an operator. In response to the operation of the operation member, one end of the actuator is pushed to press the lower switch element so as to be driven. As the operation member is used to selectively push both end portions of the actuator, the switch ON signal may be selectively output from the plurality of switch elements.
The aforementioned generally employed switch device is operated by an operator for swingably turning the operation member. A multifunctinoal switch device may be formed by providing another switch element below the operation member so as to be pushed for performing various operations of the vehicle mounted devices with the same operation member in an integrated manner. However, the actuator and the switch elements activated during the swing operation are arranged below the operation member in the aforementioned switch device. When pushing the operation member, the actuator is pushed down, which is likely to cause operation error. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize the multifunctional switch device by adding the pushing operation. The structure having the actuator disposed between the operation member and the switch element similar to that of the conventional switch device may increase the height of the housing, thus causing difficulties in reducing the thickness of the entire device.